Enfermiza obsesión
by SMILE LOVE PEACE
Summary: Bella Swan, la oveja negra de la familia. Edward Cullen, mentalmente mal de la cabeza. Sólo vasto una mirada en el rincón más alejado del tren para verla. Y finalmente hacerla suya.
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I **

-¡Isabella vuelve acá!-grito furiosa Renee.

Tras de ella, la puerta choco contra el marco y los cuadros alrededor se tambalearon.

Isabella o Bella, como prefería que la llamarán, salió hecha una furia de su casa. No podía creer que le dijeran que Alice, su hermana menor, era mejor que ella. Aunque no podían estar menos orgullosos; en algunas ocasiones sí, tuvo sus bajas en la escuela y paso por la etapa rebelde de todos los adolescentes. Pero ya era parte del pasado.

Alice. Alice. Alice. La hermana perfecta. La chica ejemplar. La chica popular. La chica a la moda. La chica con todo. La chica dos años menor que ella.

Y aunque no podía culparla por todo aquello, los genes no favorecieron a Bella. Piel casi traslúcida, cabello castaño y, en ondas y ojos cafés, igual a los de su padre. Al contrario de Bella, Alice tenía los ojos verdes de Renee, piel pálida como la porcelana y un cabello en todas direcciones color negro azabache. Siempre a la moda, con ropa de marca comprada por Renee. Bella también tenía lo suyo, pero a diferencia de Alice odiaba vestirse a la moda. Bella siempre andaba desaliñada. Alice deslumbrante.

Desde el momento en que triunfo en su presentación de ballet, desde ese instante comenzó todo. Había sido perfecto su representación del Cisne Negro, conmovió a todo el mundo. Bella había sido un total desastre en el ballet, por alguna extraña razón sus pies eran izquierdos. Sólo bastaba para que girara y, cayera y cayera.

Renee no culpaba a su hija, al contrario; pensaba que era lo más natural en una pequeña niña de siete u ocho años no tuviera mucho equilibrio. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, Bella seguía igual. Cayéndose y cayéndose. Lo más fácil fue sacarla de la academia de ballet, y entretenerla con otra cosa pero no funciono demasiado.

Alice, siempre un paso delante de ella, SIEMPRE. Pero no importaba, algún día sería mejor que ella.

Bella no tenía ni idea a donde se dirigía, lo único que sabía es que no quería estar en la casa hasta en la noche o máximo hasta mañana. No le importaba si una mafia la secuestraba; un invicto de la cárcel recién salido la violaba; o la atropellaba un carro. Todo daba igual. Sólo quería estar sola por el momento.

Al fin y al cabo ya tenía dieciocho años, podría andar libre sin que su madre se lo prohibiera.

Camino, por lo que parece mucho hasta llegar a una parada de tren, en la cual ni dudo un segundo en subirse y ver hasta donde la llevaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward, nunca fue un alguien normal, ni en la infancia, mi en la pubertad y mucho menos en la adolescencia. Y jamás lo sería.

Por alguna extraña razón fue muy posesivo con sus cosas, y obviamente con su madre, pero a su madre le parecía muy normal a esta edad; así que lo dejo pasar.

Conforme los años pasaron, Él se volvió muy bipolar, controlador, posesivo y maniático. Odiaba compartir sus juguetes con sus hermanos, Emmett y Jasper, y aunque estos dos fueran más grandes que Él, jamás compartió. Siempre fue el niño consentido de mamá y papá. Siempre le compraban lo mejor a Él, siempre lo apoyaron en sus metas y lo más importante siempre estarían orgullosos de Él.

Por supuesto que querían a Emmett y Jasper, de una manera más tranquila que a Edward. Emmett, al ser el primer hijo, todos celebraron; el primer primogénito de los Cullen, la familia más respetada y rica de la cuidad. Después de dos años, Jasper, al ser el segundo, festejaron con Emmett; porque esté tendría a su hermano y más grande con quien jugar. Claramente les faltaba la princesa de papá. En el tercer intento de embarazo por parte de Carlisle y Esme, juntos tuvieron a otro varón en la familia.

El nacimiento del tercer hijo, conllevo la desilusión de los padres; por parte parte de los hermanos Cullen, se alegraron al saber que tendrían otro hermano con el cual hacer travesuras.

Esme y Carlisle, decidieron que Él sería el último hijo de la familia, aunque faltaba la princesita de papá, serían felices con sus tres hijos. Con o sin ella.

Cuando nació Edward, todos se sorprendieron al no parecerse a ninguno de sus padres, obviamente había heredado los genes de los abuelos de Esme. Sus ojos verdes, como los de la abuela Platt, el cabellos bronce con unos toques dorados, fusión de los abuelos, piel muy blanca, igual a la de los padres y, por último facciones tan delicadas y perfectas de los padres de Carlisle.

Pero Emmett y jasper, también tenían lo suyo. Emmett, con los ojos color caramelo fundido, como los de Esme, cabellos castaño oscuro y un poco rizado de los cuatro abuelos, piel blanca, como la de los padres y sumamente perfecto del rostro. Era un niño educado, un poco bromista, pero muy bonito.

Jasper, al igual que Emmett y Edward, la piel blanca heredada de sus padres, sus ojos eran como dos gotas de agua, azules como los de Carlisle, sus cabellos rubios, idénticos al de su padre y las facciones perfectas y delicadas, como las de Emmett y Edward. A él le interesaba la historia, hasta un punto que leyó más libros que cualquier niño a su edad. Educado, calmado y hermoso.

Edward, era otro caso. A el le ingreso más la música, aprendió a tocar el piano a una edad muy temprana. Con el paso del tiempo sus dedos largos y perfectos podían tocar canciones tan complicadas de Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin y Debussy, hasta canciones tan simples que cualquiera pudiera tocar.

Los cambios hormonales en su cuerpo, lo volvió más brusco con el cambio. Sus padres se preocuparon y lo mandaron al psicólogo, pero no resulto como esperaban.

Ese día, Edward no le dio absolutamente nada de respuestas al psicólogo, claramente el Dr. Gerandy no contentó con la situación, lo obligó varias veces a hablar pero Edward se renegó. Y con una furia incontrolada salió del consultorio. Sus padres confundidos lo llevaron a casa, y jamás lo volvieron a llegar a uno.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward se encontraba en el tren que se dirigía a la ciudad continúa de Seattle. Se dirigía hacia su apartamento un poco alejado de Seattle y como su carro se encontraba en el mecánico tenía que tomar el tren.

No tomaba atención a las demás personas, que parloteaban alrededor suyo. Pensaba en alguna chica con la cual salir, para que sus hermanos dejarán de invitarlo a citas a ciegas con chicas realmente no agradables.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio cuenta que el tren había hecho una parada y una chica con melena morena se subía, no le llamó la atención hasta que paso al lado suyo y su olor el golpeó como sí de un golpe se tratase.

_Fresas._

La chica se sentó al fondo del tren y Edward volteó para ver a la mujer que llevaba ese olor.

Se quedo en un estado de shock. Jamás en su vida había visto una chica tan hermosa como aquella castaña. Su rostro en forma de corazón con un cabello color caoba y lleno de ondas, ojos grandes y expresivos de color café, pero no cualquier café; eran como el chocolate fundido. Nariz respingada, con unos labios rosas, y carnosos, que moría por besar.

Era una chica hermosa, y aunque no había visto su cuerpo; imaginaba que sería el de una diosa. Sólo de pensar eso, su amiguito empezaba a despertar.

_Tenía que hacerla suya y jamás dejarla ir._

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Isabella sentía que alguien la miraba, pero como su mirada estaba dirigida a la ventana no vio quien la observaba.

_"Creo que es suficiente. Esto es absurdo, ellos definitivamente tienen que disculparse. Nadie merece ser tratado así."_ Pensó Bella, su mente dictaba que tenía que regresar a su casa y que sus padres e incluida su hermana, se disculparán.

Dudaba que estuviera Alice y su padre; la primera por estar con las chicas populares o, simplemente estar en un centro comercial comprando ropa exageradamente. Su padre, Charlie, estaría en la estación de policía, revisando que nada malo pasara, aunque técnicamente no hacía nada.

Su madre, a la cual odiaba un tanto, casi no le prestaría atención en el discurso que le diría para que se disculpara. Estaría más atenta en la actividad que estuviera realizando.

Aparte, ya era tiempo de regresar a casa, el dinero que traía no era suficiente; sólo el de ida. Y ya era bastante mayor cita para estar haciendo berrinches. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Se bajaría en la siguiente parada y tomaría el tren de regreso. Así sólo estaría cuatro o cinco horas fuera de casa.

Justo antes de la parada, Bella de levanto del asiento y camino por el estrecho pasillo hacia la puerta delantera del transporte. Oyó qué alguien detrás de ella se levantó de su asiento y se posaba atrás de ella sin rozarla, pero no volteó quien era aquella persona. Ni le importaba.

El tren se detuvo y Bella bajo. Al igual que la persona situada atrás de ella. Cuando se dirigía a cruzar la calle, alguien le agarró la muñeca. En ese instante sintió como sí le pasará una corriente eléctrica, pero lo ignoró. Ella un poco asustada levanto la mirada y se quedo estupefacta.

_Era el hombre más perfecto del universo._

Alto, llegando a lo uno con ochenta y cinco; obviamente le sacaba mucho a ella, mínimo unos veinte o veinticinco centímetros. Un cabello demasiado raro, una mezcla entre bronce y dorado en el sol; de todos modos era tan hermoso y despeinado, el cual le daba un toque sexy; unos pares de ojos color esmeralda; una mandíbula cuadrada; su rostro tenía parecido al de Adonis. Perfecto. Un cuerpo musculoso, pero no tan remarcado, todo en sí era hermoso y perfecto.

Los jeans que llevaba a la altura de las caderas, mostraban la letra V perfectamente, a través de la ligera camisa blanca y la chamarra de cuero, con tan sólo imaginar que habría debajo de sus bóxers, la incitaba a tocarse así misma pensando en él, esto rápidamente se convirtió en un sonrojo.

Cuando, le evaluó por completo, con la cara sonrojada, le volvió a mirar a los ojos. Justamente él miraba con una sonrisa torcida, enseñando los dientes blancos y derechos. Con el tiempo esa sería su sonrisa preferida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerla suya.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo detendría, y sí tenía novio _"Como es obvio, al ser tan hermosa"_ paso por su mente; no le importaría sacarlo del camino para hacerla completamente suya. Para siempre.

Cuando se dio cuanta de que no lo miraba, se frustró y empezó a idear planes para que lo viera, y volver a ver sus hermosos ojos achocolatados. Y, como olvidar sus labios rosas y carnosos, que moría por besar.

¿Cómo se presentaría ante ella? ¿Qué efectos causaría en ella? ¿Por qué lo miraba de reojo? ¿Lo aceptaría como es? ¿Y si no quería estar con el? Esa última le molestaba y lo entristecía al mismo tiempo. Su pequeña morena tendría que aceptarlo; él o aceptaba un _NO_ por respuesta, pero no podría mantenerla a su lado si ella lo llegara a odiar.

También había una probabilidad de que _Su Morena_ se enamorará a primera vista, como él lo había hecho.

Sí, élla se encontraba profundamente enamorada de aquella desconocida.

No se dio cuenta cuando _Su Morena_ ya iba a bajar. Así qué se paró detrás de ella. Su pantalón de mezclilla remarcaba su trasero respingón, y eso lo ponía en una situación que no quería pasar en público. Sólo con ella. En la cama.

_Su Morena_ bajó y él hizo lo mismo. Se quedo al lado suyo, hasta que ella lo mirara y le dijera que aceptaba estar con él. Obviamente no paso y lo frustro más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando ella caminaba hacia el contrario de la calle, él le sujetó la muñeca y sintió una fuerte corriente a través de su mano. Se sintió muy a busto con aquello. Ella, hasta que volteó y lo miró.

Pasó lo mismo con la demás mujeres que había estado alrededor, se quedo observando su hermosura. Paso primero por su rostro, por su cuerpo e incluso por su miembro, hasta que le devolvió la mirada. Ella se sonrojó, y a él le encantó saber que él era producto de su sonrojo.

Sonrió de manera torcida y así se quedaron por segundos, minutos u horas. Hasta qué ella habló.

-¿Po... Podría soltarme?-murmuró tartamudeando. Su voz era angelical. _Hermosa como ella._

_Él no lo hizo._

-Hablo... En serio. Suelte mi muñeca, me lástima.

Su agarre se hizo más fuerte. _No quería dejarla ir._

-Me está asustando. Voy a gritar sí no me suelta. 3... 2... 1... Ah!-no pido gritar porque el posó sus labios en los de ella.

Aunque ella no lo disfrutará, élite encontraba en el paraíso. Era mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Ella trato de soltarse, pero él la apretó con su cuerpo. La apego con sus manos situadas en sus caderas. Pegando su parte baja del vientre con su abultado y duro miembro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ella trataba de soltarse de aquel extraño. Pero debía admitir que besaba bien y su sabor era adictivo. Se rindió y empezó a besar y mover sus labios con los de él. No era un beso con amor; todo lo contrario era rudo y brusco. Como tratando de marcar lo suyo. Cuando Bella dejo pasar la lengua de Edward más allá de su boca, la devoró por completo.

Se separaron a falta de aire, pero eso no impidió que Edward dejará de basarla. Siguió por su cuello; olisqueando, mordiendo y chupando su piel pálida como la suya. Dejando su marca en el camino.

"¡¿Dónde está la maldita gente?!", pensó Bella, cuando él no dejaba su cuello.

La sensación que sentía por aquel extraño, era sumamente increíble. Sus bragas se encontraban húmedas.

"Esto está mal", se dijo así misma. "Tengo que hacer que pare".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Su sabor era increíble. Cuando la beso, la corriente eléctrica se intensificó mucho más, y más cuando ella, Su Morena, empezó a ceder. Movieron sus labios con violencia por parte de él. Cuando Edward metió su lengua en su boca se inundo por su sabor.

El maldito aire impidió que siguiera probando de ella. Pero no impidió probar más de ella y por fin marcarla como suya. El cuello era un lugar perfecto y se vería más con su piel blanca como una muñeca de porcelana.

Sus manos empezaron a vagar por el cuerpo de la chica. Su cintura era de un tamaño perfecto para sus manos, al igual que sus caderas. Todo estaba en su lugar. Perfecta.

No le importaba dar un espectáculo en medio de la vía pública. Podrían decir lo que quisiera. Él era feliz con _Su_ _Morena._

La erección se empezaba a notar más de lo común y no quería asustarla, sólo hacerla sentirla bien. Así qué debía pensar en otras cosas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las manos de Bella empezaron a subir por el tonificado pecho de aquel chico extraño y hermoso, él hizo algo que la sorprendió mucho y espantó; gimió.

Ella no supo de donde sacó las suficientes fuerzas lo empujo y rápidamente corrió hacia el otro lado de la calle. Con el corazón agitado llegó a la parada e impaciente espero a que llegara el tren para irse rápidamente a su casa y olvidar todo esto.

Lo que no imagino fue que él la siguiera y se pusiera sus manos de nuevo en su pequeña cintura. Bella asustada trato de quitárselo de encima, pero él la atrajo hacía así mismo y lo dejo ir.

Asustada y nerviosa, le pregunto:

-¿Qui... Quién eres?-dijo con voz muy baja.

Edward, se preguntó por qué estaría asustada. Temblaba bajo sus fuertes brazos.

-Amor, lo lamento tanto. Debí haberme presentado primero.-la soltó y la volteó para que lo mirara-. Soy Edward Cullen.

_"El amor de tu vida por el resto de nuestras vidas."_ Término en su mente la frase.

Un poco confundida por las palabras de él. ¿Por qué la llamaba _"amor"_?

-Mira... No te conozco. No se qué me paso por la cabeza... Al be... Besarte de esa forma. Sólo olvídalo.-Concluyó Bella. Y siguió-. No necesito saber su nombre, señor Cullen. No, nos volveremos a ver.

Edward se enojó y la agarro posesivamente de la cintura. Esto había sido la gota que derramará el vaso. ¡¿Cómo que olvidar el increíble momento que había pasado con su chica?! Eso nunca. Le pertenecía por el resto de sus vidas.

Con una voz sumamente peligrosa, le dijo en el oído:

_-Tu eres mía. Sólo mía_, ¿entiendes? No voy a olvidar esto. Sólo es el comienzo, nena. No podrás sacarme de tu vida tan fácilmente.-hizo una pausa y con voz fría, continuo-. Tendrás que hacer un mayor esfuerzo que esto.

Bella se quedo en shock, si se encontraba asustada, ahora temblaba mucho más. ¿Que remedió podría salvarla de aquel loco desquiciado?

Edward sonrió al saber que Su Morena había entendido por las malas. Le preguntó con una voz muy aterciopelada y dulce:

-¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

¡Este chico realmente era bipolar!

Bella sabía que sí le daba su nombre a un extraño loco y desquiciado sería su fin. Desde pequeña su padre le había enseñado a no hablar con extraños y muchos menos decirle su nombre. Tampoco besarlo. Así qué opto por el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza.

-Alice... Alice Swan.-dijo nerviosa. Las mentiras no se le daban muy bien, esperaba que le creyera. Pero su pobre hermana no tenía la culpa de nada.

"¿En qué lío me he metido?"

-Bonito nombre, amor. Pero prefiero llamarte Bella.-dijo, y sonrió descaradamente.

-¿Be... Bella?-tartamudeó Isabella. ¿Acaso sí sabía su nombre y la engañó? ¿Acaso la vigilaba desde hace tiempo? ¿Acaso su madre le habrá dicho algo a su familia? Sí, su madre era una chismosa de primera junto con la señora Stanley.

-Sí, el hermosa, pero en italiano. ¿Te molesta, cariño? ¿Quieres qué te llame de otra forma?

La expresión de Edward de repente cambio de amor y ternura a preocupación y angustia. Bella no podía asimilarlo, aunque la calmó un poco al saber que Edward no sabía su sobrenombre y no la vigilaba, como ella creía.

-Preferiría... -medito sus palabras antes de que el dijera algo brusco o hiciera alguna acción violenta-. Que me llamases Alice.

Lo único que quería era irse a su casa y jamás volver a verlo.

-Claro, amor. Lo que tu quieras. Sólo te pido un poco de paciencia. Llegó a ser todo un bruto en las relaciones. Pero te juró, en serio que nuestra relación perdurara por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Volvió a poner sus manos en su cintura y la acerco a él. Y la besó.

El beso fue más increíble que el anterior. Bella lo dejo besarla y no hacer nada que lo molestará. Edward movía lentamente sus labios con los de ella. Transmitía todo el amor que sentía por ella. No le importaba conocerla hace unas horas. No le importaba la gente.

Sólo aquel instante.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Edward tenían un brillo no antes visto. Mientras que los de Bella seguían igual.

-Creo que tengo que... Ir... Irme.-susurro Bella. Ya no lo soportaba.

-No me gusta que te quieras ir, ¿sabes? Pero si es necesario...-frunzo su ceño-. Necesito tu celular.-tendió su mano, esperando.

Bella lo saco de su bolsillo en su pantalón y lo puso en su mano.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esta era la oportunidad de ver sí tenía novio o no.

Agarro el teléfono y rápidamente entró en sus contactos: Ángela, Alice, Charlie, Renee, Jacob, Jessica, Mike, Rosalie y Yo, etc, etc.

Ninguno decía "amor", "novio" u otra palabra que diera a entender novio. Lo único que no le gustó fue que tuviera a varios chicos en su celular ¿quienes era? Luego le preguntaría.

Escribió su contacto y le devolvió el celular.

-Gracias. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Mierda"_, pensó Bella.

-Claro.-su voz sonaba insegura.

-Se supone que te llamas Alice, querida. Entonces ¿porqué hay un contacto llamado Yo y otro llamado Alice? ¿Acaso no es la misma persona?

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

-Yo...-las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta junto con su boca.

-¿Me estas mintiendo? ¿No confías en mi? ¿No quieres decirme la verdad?-Edward la miraba con una tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Por alguna extraña razón Bella se sintió mal al no decirle a Edward la verdad. Pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿En realidad te llamas Alice, amor?-preguntó en un tono furioso con una mirada fría y calculadora.

_"Cambia muy rápido"_ pensó Bella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No podía creer que no confiara en él. Su relación tenía que tener confianza, de eso se trataba. Pero ella no estaba cooperando con esto. Obviamente nadie, ni siquiera ella, lo detendría.

-¡Contéstame!-el tono de su voz subió más una décima más.

Sintió a Su Morena, temblar más bajo sus brazos rodeándola, pero tenía que aprender quien mandaba en esta relación, para que perdurará su relación y no volviera a cometer errores.

Todo tiene que ser perfecto. Todo.

-Yo...-empezó a sollozar-. Yo sólo quiera... Quería proteger mi nombre. Mi padre es policía y me enseño que no tenía que decir mi nombre a personas que no conocía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era una buena mentira, en parte. Esperaba que le creyera. Daba miedo cuando se enojaba y no le decían la verdad.

Se tranquilizó y dejó de sollozar. No quería que la viera en ese estado.

-No te preocupes, amor. Me hubieras dicho. Me alegró de que tu padre te haya enseñado eso; no quiero que hables con cualquier hombre, sólo conmigo, ¿okay?

-Lo siento...-titubeó, nerviosa-. No lo volveré hacer. Pero y... ¿Mis amigos? ¿En dónde quedan ellos? ¿Cómo que no volveré a hablarles?

-Ah, amor, tienes que entenderme. Tu sólo eres mía y yo sólo soy tuyo. Nadie podrá separar nuestro amor; será por el resto de nuestras vidas. Tus amigos los olvidarás fácilmente. En la universidad, yo te diré que hacer. ¿Entiendes?-declaró con voz sumamente peligrosa, sólo en la última parte.

-Okay.-ya no podía hacer nada Bella, y aunque quisiera desaparecer; suponía que él la encontraría de una u otra forma-. Sólo déjame irme a mi casa.

-Claro, pero necesito que me digas tu nombre. Anda, amor.

Ese estúpido sobrenombre la estaba matando poco a poco.

Suspiró-. Es Isabella Swan. Ahora... ¿Puedo irme?

-Por supuesto. Espera mi llamada, Mi hermosa Bella.-hizo una pausa-. Te llamare y te diré en donde vernos en estos días, ¿okay? Y también para decirte cuanto te amo.-su sonrisa deslumbraba, sus dientes blancos, derechos y perfectos. Todo en él.

-Si.

_"Ya déjame ir, ya déjame ir..."_, pensaba con desesperación Bella.

-Adiós-dijo Bella. Pero Edward no la soltaba. Se encontraba desconcertada. Había contestado a su maldita pregunta y ya quería largarme lo más posiblemente lejos de Edward, ¡pero no la soltaba!

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto ella.

-Mi beso de despedida. Anda, no seas tímida. Me gusta ser el dominante en la relación, pero alguna vez quiero que tu tomes iniciativa.-Edward, sonreía de manera picará y juguetón.

Bella no se acerco y ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba. No quería hacerlo. Ya bastante había tolerado de él sus besos tan feroces, como para darle otro beso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Adoraba su sonrojo. Su timidez. Su olor. Su sabor. Todo de ella._ La extrañaría por estos días, obviamente la vería a los dos días; para no agobiarla.

Bajo la mirada a sus hermosos ojos cafés y se dio cuanta de que ella no lo miraba, así que tuvo que toa r su barbilla y posar su mirada en el hasta que lo viera directamente a los ojos. Cuando lo vio, tomó a Su Morena de la cintura y la subió a sus pies, para que no tuviera que estirarse tanto ella, por la diferencia de estatura.

La besó y disfrutó el último momento que estaría con ella. Eso no hizo que el beso no fuera pasional. Pidió permiso para entrar a su boca, pero Bella tardó en acceder. Después de que lo hizo, volvió a explorar su boca, cada rincón fue cubierto por la lengua de Edward.

Se separó por falta de aire, paso por la marca que le hizo en el cuello y le besó justo allí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las lágrimas fluían libremente por la cara de Bella. Aunque hubiera pensado que era el hombre más hermoso del mundo, era todo un monstruo. Nadie tiene que estar cerca de él. Debería de estar en algún cuidado mental. No en la calle. No con la gente. No con ella.

Se separó y, como era obvio, Edward la vio.

-Mi hermosa Bella, no llores. Nos veremos pronto. Te lo prometo. A mi también me duele separarme de ti.- murmuró. Le besó en la frente y la soltó. Por última vez la miró a los ojos, le sonrió y se fue.

Bella, rápidamente tomó el tren que venía y se subió. Miro por la ventana y lo vio al otro lado del camino, justo en donde casi tenían sexo en la vía pública. Ella nunca haría el amor con él. _Jamás._

La suerte la favoreció con el tren avanzando rápido hacia su casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No podía caber tanta felicidad en su pecho, lo único que no comprendía era lo de el nombre de Isabella. Él nunca la lastimaría. Él siempre la protegería de cualquier cosa que enfrentarán juntos y personas que se atravesaran en el camino.

Cuando ella se fue, una gran sonrisa se situaba en su rostro. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a casa de sus padres. Tenía que decirle a su madre que tenía que conocer pronto a alguien que formaría de la familia.

En el transcurso, pensó en todo aquello que le gustaba a _Su hermosa Bella_, lo que no le gustaba, lo que le agradaba, lo que odiaba con todo su ser, etc.

También, pero no tan importante su boda. Sí faltaba, para su mala suerte, mucho tiempo; pero habría boda. Hacharían la casa por la ventana o dependiendo de la hermosa y perfecta prometida, Bella. Porque el cumpliría cualquier orden que ella le impusiera en la boda.

La llevaría a todo un paraíso de luna de miel, procrearían a un bello bebé, el primero de la familia, querría que se llamara Anthony, como el abuelo. Y, posteriormente querría la niña, que se pareciera a la madre: ojos como dos chocolates fundidos, piel como la porcelana y cabello color caoba. Perfecta. Tal vez se llamaría Elizabeth, como su abuela juntó con el nombre que Bella quisiera.

-¡Señor!, disculpe... Ya llegamos.-dijo el taxista, volteándole la cara hacia Edward.

-Si, perdón. ¿Cuánto le debo?-murmuró Edward, un poco desconcertado con los pensamientos de la boda.

Le pago y se bajó. Camino por la entrada principal, de nuevo con su estúpida sonrisa de engreído. En ningún momento dejó de sonreír.

Le abrió su madre, Esme, sorprendida, por su visita inesperada y lo abrazó. Cuánto lo extrañaba, desde que se había independizado; ya no la visitaba con mucha frecuencia. Adoraba a su pequeño. Aunque tuviera veintitrés años. Él siempre sería su pequeño cobrizo.

-Cariño, que grata sorpresa la tuya. ¿Acaso tienes alguna noticia que darnos?-preguntó con los ojos sumamente curiosos y felices.

Su madre, tenía un don para adivinar la cosas sin que las contarás. Y, como siendo él, le aceptaría cualquier cosa.

-Mamá, soy tan feliz. Quiero que conozcas a Bella, mi bellísima novia. Es tan increíble. Quiero que prepares una cena de bienvenida para ella, ¿okay? Tiene que ser perfecta.-ordeno, un contento Edward.

-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien, sólo no quiero que te lastime. Sino tendré que designarla de que forme de esta familia y no la querré a volver a ver, ¿de acuerdo?-declaró una Esme un poco enojada.

-¡Ella no es mala persona! ¡Y aunque no quieras o la aceptes, ella será mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos!-Edward respiraba profundamente para poder calmarse y recuperar la compostura frente a su madre.

-Sólo no quiero que te lastimen. Eres mi pequeño, al cual tengo que proteger de los males que hay afuera.

Su madre se sentía muy mal por haber dicho eso, pero tenía que decirle cual era su miedo.

-Lo sé, mamá. Pero tienes que entenderme que ella no el mala. Es la indicada para mí, lo siento aquí-llevo la mano de su madre a donde se supone que se encontraba su corazón latiente-. Es... No se cómo explicarlo. Sólo quiero que todo la familia la quiera. Y siento haberte gritado.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para aceptarlas. No importa que me hayas gritado, estás en tu derecho de hacerlo, sólo por tu pareja.

-Okay. Ahora ¿qué harás de cenar?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Bella llegó, su madre no le dirigió la palabra. Ni en la cena y ni siquiera en la noche, cuando todos se disponían a dormir. La única que se acercó fue su hermana Alice, pero no quería decirle absolutamente nada.

-Oye, te notó muy callada.-Bella le dirigió una mirada de enojo-. ¡Pues es la verdad! Y no trates de negarlo. Pero ya, en serio ¿te pasa algo? ¿Porqué mamá no te habló en la cena? Y tampoco te habló.-pregunto Alice, muy preocupada. Su hermanita, no tenía idea de que Bella, en el fondo la odiaba por no recibir el mismo cariño de su madre.

-Estoy bien, vete. Anda.-contestó en un tono frío. Alice era muy inocente en todos los sentidos y esto lo beneficiaba para que no se diera cuenta de su odio.

Alice, derrotada salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Bella, se paró en cuanto salió y puso el seguro. Estaba segura de que nadie la molestaría. Justo en el momento en el que se cambiaba la ropa por la pijama, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Era Edward. Contestar o no contestar.

_No contestar. _

Era obvio, que Edward iba a seguir llamando hasta que contestará. Pasaron como veinte minutos hasta que cesaron las llamadas, pero ahora venían los mensajes. Como:

_"¿En dónde estás?"_

_"Llámame."_

_"Me estas preocupando, amor. Contesta mis mensajes para saber que estas bien."_

_"Hablo en serio, Isabella. Llámame." _

El último mensaje, lo sentía como una amenaza, pero no podría preocuparse; él no sabía donde vivía. Y eso la tranquilizaba un poco hasta el próximo día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba que se lo llevaba el infierno. Después de cenar tranquilamente en familia, bueno sólo con sus padres, se fue a su antigua habitación, dispuesto a hablar con _Su hermosa Bella._

Pero no contestaba.

Y pensaba lo peor. ¿Qué tal si de regreso a su casa le había pasado algo malo? Se prometió a sí mismo, que el protegería a su amada. ¿Qué tal si se encontraba con su novio? Lo mataría estaba seguro. Bella sólo era de él. ¿Qué tal si ella no quería contestar sus llamadas? No lo creería de ella, él sentía el amor que le profesaba. Muchas cosas revoloteaban aun en su cabeza.

Con una Bella en su cabeza, se durmió. _Claramente intranquilo._

* * *

**Gracias, por sus reviews y sus favoritos. Se los agradezco a a todas aquellas que me leen. Y los comentario, uf! Que decir. Uno me hizo reír. Madres! Gracias.**

**Lupita Calvo, Nora, purpleshinesalvatore, maleja twihard, karen McCarthy, vieraj000, Guest, ela Resendiz , cavendano13**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Al día siguiente, Bella no quería ir al instituto. Pero tenía que ir porque pronto se acabaría y se iría a la universidad. Tampoco le importó sí tenía llamadas, mensajes de voz y de texto en el celular. Luego lo revisaría.

Sentía miedo de que la estuviera observando Edward desde algún rincón de la escuela. Pero sabía que no podía estar cerca. Nunca le había dicho en donde vivía y ni siquiera él le preguntó en donde vivía. ¿Qué tal si la mandó a espiar? ¿Qué tal si ya la vigilaba?

Ladeó la cabeza, quitando esas preguntas sin respuestas aparentemente y se dispuso ir a la ducha, para tomar, obviamente una ducha; porque se sentía usada y sucia, y quitarse con agua caliente lo tensa que se encontraba todavía. Todo por culpa de Edward. Todo por culpa del espectáculo que dieron en la calle.

Cuando acabó, se acercó al espejo con una toalla blanca envuelta en su cuerpo, y quedó en shock.

¡No podía créelo!

_"¡Mi padre me va a matar!. Seré el chisme del grupito de Lauren y sus amiguitas."_ Pensó Bella, sumamente avergonzada, enojada y sintiendo asco de sí misma por permite irse semejante barbaridad.

Un chupetón adornada su cuello pálido, justo en donde está su vena yugular. Se encontraba de un color morado, no era muy grande; pero si era notorio, más en ella y su color de piel.

_"¿Acaso se cree vampiro para suponer que me mordió el cuello? ¿Qué derechos tiene para marcarme?"_ Bella se encontraba incrédula con la situación. Tendría que usar un suéter cuello de tortuga. Y si se encontraba sucio una bufanda por el resto del día.

Se alegraba de que su padre ya se hubiera ido, al igual que su hermana a sus clases de Ballet. Sólo tendría que irse sin que su madre la percibiera. Aunque no desayunará, ya se compraría algo en la cafetería.

Se maquillo el cuello sin parecer exagerada y obvia en que había tapado _"eso"_ y se dirigió a su armario. Encontró un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter negro con cuello alto. No importaba sino combinada nada, sólo quería tapar el semejante chupetón que le hizo Edward.

Bajo silenciosamente las escaleras, para que su madre no la escuchará y para que no la captará. Obviamente, como era de esperarse, su madre se plantó enfrente suyo.

_"Me va a dar sus sermones"_. pensó Bella, aburrida. "_Aparte se está haciendo tarde"._

-Tenemos muchas cosas de que platicar, jovencita.-dijo Renee, poniendo sus manos en las caderas, solamente para dar más dramatismo a la situación y Bella por fin le escuchará.

Isabella bufó, por lo infantil que estaba haciendo su madre. Nunca le causaría miedo.

-¿Sabes, Renee? Se está haciendo tarde. No quiero tener falta en mi primera clase; así que ya me voy.-dijo. Con esto paso por un lado de Renee y salió por la misma puerta, que hace un día.

Está vez no azotó la puerta.

Se subió a su vieja camioneta roja, y se dirigió al instituto. Por primera vez, en los mínimos minutos que platicó con su madre, se olvidó totalmente de Edward. Pero volvió a su mente después de que saliera por la puerta.

Le alivió un poco, que no lo hubiera conocido por estas zonas. "Eso si que hubiera sido un gran problema". Temía que el día transcurriera de manera rápida. Tal vez porque Edward le llamará, le mandaría mensajes o, podría a lo mejor, ir a su casa; pero Bella dudaba en que el supiera en donde vivía.

Cuando llegó, se estacionó y bajo. Mientas caminaba al edificio, se le acercó Jacob Black, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la saludo.

-Hola, nena. ¿Cómo has amanecido?-preguntó Jacob, tomándola de la cintura y dirigiéndose al edificio.

-Bien... Creo. ¿Qué tal tu?

-Perfectamente, pero ¿porqué crees?

-Mi madre. Lo mismo, ya sabes.-se apresuró a decir, antes de que le preguntará más al respecto. Y, en ese momento, no le apetecía hablar de su madre.

-Claro.-contestó Jake no muy seguro. Simplemente lo dejo pasar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward se encontraba de un humor de perros. Y, se lo había dicho su hermano Jasper, esta mañana.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo has amanecido?-tomo su taza de café y sorbió un poco.

-¿Que tiene de buenos, eh?-devolvió Edward la pregunta a su hermano mayor, Jasper. De manera fría e intolerante. Como sí le molestara que le preguntarán o hablarán.

-Creo que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.-observó Jaz, con un poco de diversión en la mirada.

-Bueno, a ti ¿qué te importa? ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

-Tal vez...-hizo una pausa-. Mejor me voy. No quiero que me contagies tu humor de perros.

Se paró de la mesa y subió a su antigua habitación para cambiarse, alistarse e irse.

De momento, sólo los dos hermanos Cullen, Edward y Jasper, se encontraban en la casa de su madre. Edward por avisarle de la cena que tenía preparada hacia su amada Bella. Y Jasper porque le había prometido pasar unos días antes de que se fuera a su actual departamento.

De regreso a la oficina, Edward no podía dejar en Bella. En sus labios, que perfectamente sé amoldaban a los suyos. Su olor a fresas. Su pequeña cintura que cabía en sus grandes manos.

¿Por qué no contestaba sus llamadas y mensajes? ¿Por qué no le marcaba ella, para saber si había amanecido bien? Él lo había hecho y ella no le devolvió la llamada, y ni siquiera el mensaje. Eso lo puso aún peor.

Tendría que tomar medidas _drásticas._

Hablaría con J. Jenks, amigo de la familia, para que investigará a Isabella y supiera todo de aquella chiquilla que había entrado en su corazón y alma.

Tomo e teléfono de su escritorio y marco. A pocos segundos, una voz ronca contestó:

-Señor Cullen, que alegría tenerlo...-fue cortado por Edward al decir:

-Necesito que investigue a una persona. _Es Isabella Swan_. Necesito todo acerca de ella, hasta el detalle más pequeño. A más tardar esta misma tarde.

-Claro, claro... Yo le mandaré todo, no se preocupe señor Cullen.

-Gracias y espero tener toda la información posible.-y colgó.

Tomó su celular y mandó el cuarto mensaje a Isabella, pero no término de escribirlo por su secretaria, que lo veía desde la puerta.

En ese instante, entro su secretaria a su despacho y le murmuró, no sin antes preguntar si podía pasar;

-La señora Cullen le está esperando.-le miró y, como era de esperarse, se quedo pasmada por su increíble belleza. Aunque el señor Cullen era su padre, su hijo Edward; era todo un Adonis, y aunque su trabajo le costará la mayor parte de su tiempo, no se arrepentía de haberlo aceptado.

-Hágala pasar que espera.-dijo en tono frío, pero a Heidi no le importaba.

La madre de Edward, esperaba sentada en la recepción. Cuando Heidi regresó, esta le dijo que pasara directamente y cerrará la puerta al entrar.

-¡Madre, que alegría verte en las oficinas!

Esme se acercó a su hijo, le besó las dos mejillas y tomó asiento enfrente de Edward, quien imito a su madre al sentarse.

-Quería avisarte sobre la cena para Bella, ¿crees qué le gusté la comida italiana?-Esme dudaba en que prepararle. Su hijo no le aconsejó en que cocinarle, solamente le ordeno que fue perfecta. Y, como siempre ha sucedido, no se negó.

-Eso estará bien. Muchas gracias por hacerlo, no sabes cuanto lo aprecio.

-No me agradezcas, sólo lo hago para complacerte. Pero sabes lo que pienso si ella no te hace feliz.-susurró muy bajo esto, por temor a volverlo a enojar como anteriormente había sucedido.

-Madre...-tocó su tabique nasal y empezó a masajearlo*, por costumbre; para relajarse y no alterarse-. Ella es perfecta para mí. Sólo tienes que conocerla y, te aseguro, que al instante te caerá muy bien. Sólo confía en mí. Por favor.

_"¿Cómo no resistirse a esos ojos? Y ¿esa mirada suplicante típica de su hijo?"_ Pensaba Esme.

Tantas cosas revoloteaban en la mente de la madre, pero finalmente cedió.

-Esta bien.-suspiró-. Dime cuando vendrá.

Edward no tenía respuesta para eso. Abrió la boca, pero no salieron palabras. No quería que su madre viera que se encontraba un poco nervioso e incómodo con esta situación, así que se volteó hacia el gran ventanal y jaló de sus precioso cabellos bronces.

-No lo sé, ella siempre está ocupada. Tendré que decirle que cancelé algunos de sus eventos que tenga, para que venga.-aún volteado lo dijo y pareciera que estaba titubeando, pero su madre no le dijo nada. Continuó antes de que su madre hablara.-Yo te avisaré cuando esta desocupada y cuando será la cena.

-De acuerdo. Me voy. Que tantas un lindo día, hijo.-se paró de su asiento y camino hacia Edward, que todavía estaba observando el paisaje que brindaba su gran ventanal y le volvió a dar besas ambas mejillas. Con esto se fue.

Cerró la puerta y camino directo al ascensor, sin mirar a Heidi, que le miró en todo momento.

_¿Qué tal si su hijo estaba imaginando a esa tal "Bella"? ¿Qué tal si ahora tenía esquizofrenia?_ No quería que sufriera ataques, como en su niñez. No otra vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando las clases acabaron, por fin tomó su celular y reviso:

10 llamadas perdidas, 5 mensajes de texto y 2 mensajes de voz y todo pertenecía a Edward. Los mensajes eran los siguientes:

_"Buenos días, preciosa. ¿Cómo amaneciste? :)_

_PD: te amo, Edward." _

_"Te extraño tanto, sólo espero que nos volvamos a ver._

_PD: extraño tus besos, tu amor."_

Estos primeros mensajes la agobiaron y le asquearon al mismo tiempo. Mucho romanticismo. Aunque la mayor parte consciente de Bella, no le agradaba esto; su subconsciente, se derretía por estos detalles tan bonitos hacia ella.

_"¿Por qué no contestas? En serio, Isabella. Me estoy preocupando."_

_"Juró que sí no me contestas... Hablaremos luego, llegó mi madre."_

_"Mira, estoy realmente preocupado. Necesitas que hablemos, mientras espero que contestes uno de mis mensajes."_

_Obviamente no los contestó._

Sus últimos mensajes, ya no contenían cariño. Y la alegraba, pero sentía que tenían un poco de amenaza y la asustó un poco. No se tenía que preocupar por nada, no podía rastrearla, eso sería ilegal, creería.

Llegó a su casa y la patrulla de su padre no se encontraba estacionada con normalmente, eso significaba que llegaría un poco tarde. Sólo tendría que soportar a su madre. Y su hermana.

Entró y fue directo a su recámara. Se dispuso a hacer la tarea, mientras estaba la cena lista y llegara su padre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward, después de que su madre se fuera, estuvo atento a su correo. Cada minuto era dolorosamente lento y necesitaba ya la información.

Después de tres horas de haber hablado con J. Jenks, un correo no leído se encontraba en su bandeja. Rápidamente lo abrió y pidió a su secretaria no ser molestado en una hora máximo.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**Fecha de nacimiento:**

13 de septiembre de 1987, WA, Estados Unidos.

151 Wood, St Forks, WA 98331-9001

**Teléfono celular:**

360 959 3422

**Profesión: **

Estudiante del Instituto (Home of Spartans) de Forks.

**Actividad laboral:**

Tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de los Newton.

**Padre:**

Charlie Swan

Casado con Renee Dwyer, hasta la actualidad

**Madre: **

Renee Dwyer

Casada con Charlie Swan, hasta la actualidad.

**Hermanos:**

Alice Mary Swan.

**Relaciones sentimentales:**

Se le desconocen.

Ahora que había leído y releído una y otra vez, podía ocupar esto a su favor. Tendría que visitarla. Tenía su dirección y sería fácil aparecerse en su casa. Aunque tomaría pocas horas hasta ir a Forks, se encontraba un poco lejos de Seattle; pero no le alteraba al saber, que finalmente vería a Su Bella.

Se paró rápidamente y se fue del despacho, no después de decirle a Heidi:

-Tienes la tarde libre.

Heidi no podía creérselo, jamás en su trabajo como la secretaria del empresario Edward Cullen, le había otorgado un día libre.

_"Aquí debe haber algo"_. Pensó Heidi. Pero lo desecho, cuando tomó sus cosas y salió minutos después de él. El olor al perfume de Edward, todavía se encontraba en la recepción, lo olió lentamente y deleitando el exquisito olor de marca, y obviamente de hombre que lo caracterizaba a él.

Edward, junto con su abrigo y maletín, arrancó en su Volvo plateado hacia Forks y hacia la casa de su amada. En el camino compraría un ramo de rosas rojas, expresando su amor, pasión y devoción ante ella.

Con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, después de haber comprado un ramo con doce rosas, aceleró lo más que pudo e imaginando como lo recibiría Bella en su casa. Ya no quería esperar más para volverla a estrechar en sus brazos, besarla apasionadamente y tomarla de una vez. Pero faltaba lo más importante; presentarse ante sus padres y de una vez decirle que eran novios y gritarlo por el mundo.

Reviso por última vez la dirección, la cual estaba escrita en una pequeña hoja amarilla y aparcó enfrente de donde vivía su querida Bella, y tomado el ramo de rosas, tocó el timbre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bella, ya había acabado sus tareas, así que se dispuso a leer Cumbres Borrascosas, su libro favorito; el cual había leído demasiadas veces hasta no acordarse de cuantas, hasta que alguien tocóloga timbre. Y no abrió. Su madre y su hermana, se encontraban abajo.

Volvió a su lectura tranquilamente, cuando de repente la puerta de su habitación fue abierta por su hermana, que tomaba el cerrojo con una mano y la otra se encontraba en su corazón, tratando de controlarlo.

Isabella la miraba con furia, Alice sabía que primero tenía que tocar la puerta, pero esta vez se le olvidó y Bella lo odiaba. No dijo nada y trato de calmarse un poco. Segundos después, Alice habló:

-Te buscan allá abajo, mamá me mando a decirte, pero creo que me tardado un poco. Dice que bajes en este momento.-y salió de su habitación, dejando a Bella intrigada.

¿Quien la buscaría? Tal vez fuese Jacob, trato de convencerse así misma, pero luego se dio cuenta de que él hubiera subido directamente a su cuarto. ¿Alguien de la escuela? Hubiera sucedido lo mismo.

Se miró en el espejo sobre su tocador y, en este se reflejó una chica pálida, cómodos grandes color cafés y labios de un color rosa pálido. ¿A quién quería engañar? No era atractiva, aunque Jake y Mike se lo negaran.

Bajo lentamente los escalones y en la sala se encontraban tres personas; su madre, su hermana y alguien que se encontraba de espaldas, trato de reconocerlo, pero no lo logró. Aunque viéndolo bien, le recordaba un poco a Edward.

-Hija, ¿por qué no nos dijiste? ¡Me hubiera arreglado mejor!-dijo con un tono de falsedad.

Esta persona desconocida, volteo y dejó a Bella sorprendida y aterrada. Nadie pronuncio nada y Bella rompió el silencio incómodo, con su pregunta:

-¿Qué... Que estas haciendo... Aquí?-titubeó.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

***Se que hay otra manera de decirlo, pero no la recuerdo muy bien :/**

**Se que me he tardado en actualizar y perdonen. Sólo que la inspiración no cooperaba y no encontraba escribir algo. Puede que actualice en una semana o menos, no lo sé. Gracias por leerme y por sus fantásticos reseñas. Realmente me motivan a escribir :) Nos vemos pronto!**

**Adelanto:**

**-Y...-hizo una pausa-¿quien eres tu?-preguntó Charlie, viéndolo con una mirada dura.**

**-Su novio. Y próximamente su prometido, señor Swan.-contestó Edward, seguro de sí mismo. Y algo orgulloso.**

**Isabella que en ese momento tomaba agua, la escupió toda al escuchar la última frase de el psicópata llamado Edward Cullen. ¿Prometido? ¿Casarse? ¿Con alguien como él, que la encontró sin haber dado su dirección? Estaba loco, si él pensaba que se casaran y mucho más ella. **

**-¿Es qué Isabella no les dijo nada?**


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Cuando Edward tocó el timbre, observo la casa en la cual vivía _Su Morena_; mediana, color azul pastel, las mareadas que adornaban el marco de la puerta estaban desgastadas al igual que en la pintura en la parte de abajo. No importaba nada de aquello.

Ella se iría a vivir con él, en su apartamento en Seattle. Para qué esa misma siguiente noche, se fueran a la cena preparada por su querida madre. Y por fin conociera a los Cullen, su familia. Junto con la novia de Emmett, Rosalie Hale.

Cuando le abrieron la puerta, una señora que tenía un poco parecido con Bella, _"Creo que es su madre"_ pensó Edward. La señora Swan era un poco más baja que Isabella, sólo por unos tres o cuatro centímetros, sus ojos eran de un verde, como el color del pasto; mientras que los de Edward, eran como las esmeraldas. Su piel era de un color bronceado pero esté no parecía exagerado, como el de algunas personas, el cabello de color castaño claro y ondulado.

Renee observó al hombre que esperaba en la puerta. _"¡Por Dios, es tan guapo!" "¿A quién buscara? ¿Alice? No ella todavía está muy pequeña para que viniese a verla a ella. ¿Bella? No, ella sale con Jacob"_ pensaba Renee. _"Tal vez se equivocó."_

-Disculpa, ¿quién eres? Y ¿a quién buscas?-preguntó Renee, mientras que se recargaba en el viejo marco de la puerta, tratando de parecer sexy._ "Puede interesarse en mí, no dejaré que la señora Stanley le coqueteé, Charlie no se enterará"_. Pensamientos sucios rodeaban la mente de la madre.

-Soy Edward Cullen, novio de Isabella Swan.-hizo una pausa y le extendió la mano, Renee la tomó y Edward se inclinó hacia besarla.- Es obvio a quien busco, ¿no cree, Señora...?-dudó en como terminar.

Renee se sonrojó por aquel gesto de Edward. Después se sorprendió que buscara a Isabella, ella era una mojigata con los hombres.

-¡Oh! No me llame señora, me hace sentirme grande... Dígame Renee. Pase, pase.-se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta cuando el entró. Edward se sentó en el sofá más largó de la sala y Renee enfrente de ella. Alice salió de la cocina, preguntando:

-¿Quien era ma...-Alice se quedó estupefacta por la presencia de aquel joven guapo en su casa, como todas las mujeres; le miró por unos segundos, hasta que su madre le mandó:

-Dile a Bella que baje, la buscan. Anda.

Alice ladeo quitándose pensamientos morbosos y egoísta hacia el joven guapo. Se sonrojó y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Edward observó aquella estancia, no había nada especial en ella; pero se encontraba un poco vieja; en cambio su departamento era perfecto para Bella y él vivieran unos años, hasta que compraran una casa para que sus hijos disfrutasen de ella; corriendo y jugando, por aquí y allá.

En la chimenea, en la parte superior, se encontraba una repisa; en la cual se encontraban fotos de la familia Swan, Bella sola, Renee y Charlie y la pequeña que salió de la cocina, que podría ser la hermana de Bella. _Su Morena_ sonreía en las fotos, con las mejillas sonrojadas de manera tierna y un brillo en los ojos. Una foto le sorprendió y enojó al mismo tiempo, en la cual se encontraba Bella con un chico de su misma edad o un poco más grande abrazándola por la espalda y besando sus mejillas. Bella parecía feliz.

Sintió la bilis subiéndole por la garganta y empezó a ver todo rojo, pero se recordó que tenía que tranquilizares y no hacer una escena enfrente de su suegra. Respiró profundamente y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando; pero eso no bajó los celos que sentía hacia la persona que tocaba a _Su morena_.

_"Ella sólo es mía. Nadie tiene derecho a tocarla, solamente yo. Tendrás que desaparecer del camino. De forma fácil o difícil."_ Pensaba Edward, en modo psicópata.

Como nadie hablaba, Renee rompió el incómodo silencio que se formaba en la sala, viendo las reacciones que tomaba Edward al observar las fotos que se situaban en la chimenea.

-¿Quieres un vaso se agua, Edward?-ofreció la ama de casa.

-Claro, Seño... Digo Renee.-respondió Edward. Colocó las flores en la mesa de centro y empezó a sobar sus cienes con amabas manos.

Renee salió de la cocina con dos vasos de agua, le entregó a Edward el suyo y ella tomó; y Edward la imitó. A Renee, incluso le pareció sexy, la forma en que tomaba agua Edward.

Se oyeron pasos detrás de él, pero no volteo; sino hasta que un olor le golpeó fuerte, lo cual causó que su pené reaccionara de manera involuntaria y los pantalones le parecieron un poco ajustados.

-Hija, ¿por qué no nos dijiste? ¡Me hubiera arreglado mejor!-alegó la madre.

Edward volteó y le sorprendió la pregunta que Bella le hizo. Aparte de que no contesto la pregunta que le hizo su madre.

-¿Qué... Que estas haciendo... Aquí?-el nerviosismo salió de los labios de su amada.

-Te dije que teníamos que hablar, te mande un mensaje, pero creo que no lo recibiste, amor.-respondió Edward y se fue acercando a Bella muy lentamente. Le entrego la docena de rosas rojas y ella las acepto, para disimular.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tomó las hermosas flores y las coloco en la misma mesa de centro en donde se encontraban dos vasos de agua. Desechó la pregunta de su madre y miró directamente a los ojos de Edward. _"Verdes como unas preciosas esmeraldas."_ Pero se sorprendió por aquel pensamiento hacia el psicópata y acosador que se encontraba cerca de Bella.

La mirada que Edward le dirigió a ella, tenía un poco de todo. Anhelación, enojo, celos, deseo, lujuria, amor, compasión, todos revueltos entre sí. Ahora entendía aquella frase: _"los ojos son la ventana del alma"_, todo él sentía eso más, que Bella no quisiera saber.

Como el venía hacia ella, Bella, se quedó quieta y no supo que hacer. Tenía más miedo y mucho pánico, que cuando la beso y no le conocía.

Justo cuando quedo enfrente de Bella, le tomó la cara con ambas manos y la besó, con infinita ternura y amor. Extrañaba, de alguna manera masoquista, sus suaves labios contra los de ella, el aliento sabor menta y propio de Edward. Su madre y su hermana empezaron a murmurar frases típicas, como:

"Se ven tan lindos, ¿no lo crees, madre?"

"Hacen una linda pareja." Y cuando se besaron, las dos al mismo tiempo susurraron entre ellas un:

"Aww, son tan tiernos." Aunque lo hubieran dicho las dos, la alegría e inocencia de Alice, no se comparaba con la falsedad y ¿rencor? tal vez de su "queridísima" madre.

El movió sus labios, pero ella parecía un poco resistirse, hasta que cedió finalmente. Se separaron segundos después y ella más confiada, pero menos asustada, le preguntó:

-Esta bien. ¿Y de que quieres hablar?

Antes de que contestara Edward, la puerta se abrió y entro un Charlie, quitándose el cinturón junto con la pistola cargada, y lo colocaba en el perchero pegado a la pared.

Charlie Swan, un hombre que se caracterizaba por ser intimidaste ante otras personas, menos con su familia y espantar a los pretendientes de su hermosa y joven hija, pero a excepción de Jacob Black, el hijo de su gran amigo, Billy Black. El era perfecto para su hija.

Los pocos pretendientes que había tenido Bella, habían denegado seguir con Isabella, por miedo a que Charlie les disparara.

Charlie, se quedo viendo a su hija y el extraño que ahora la tomaba por las caderas, y se encontraba cerca de la cara de su hija. En la sala se formaba un silencio incómodo, unos miraban a otros, la señora de la casa, se encontraba cerca de su hija, mientras que Edward abrazaba a Bella por las caderas y Bella, aparte de que se sonrojó fuertemente, quiso separarse de él, pero él no la soltaba e incluso la apretó más hacia él, todo con disimulo. Hasta qué Charlie, le preguntó:

-Y...-hizo una pausa-¿quién eres tu?-preguntó Charlie, viéndolo con una mirada dura.

-Su novio. Y próximamente su prometido, señor Swan.-contestó Edward, seguro de sí mismo. Y algo orgulloso.

Bella se congeló en sus brazos, ¡jamás se casaría con él! ¡Antes muerta! Su madre y Alice, soltaron un pequeño grito y al mismo tiempo, las dos, soltaron un: ¡Oh!. Era obvio que no se lo esperaban.

-¿Su prometido? Bella, ¿por qué no nos dijiste?

-Eh...-Edward la interrumpió

-Señor Swan, en unos meses nos casaremos, Bella seguirá estudiando la universidad, por eso no se preocupe. Pero quería que fuera sorpresa lo del matrimonio con su hija y hacerlo de manera tradicional, pedirle su mano y que nos bendiga, pero lo acabo de revelar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Volvió a sentir a Bella tensarse aún más, pero no le dio importancia. Lo dicho estaba dicho. Mirándolo a los ojos, con una postura derecha y soñando lo más seguro posible, había soltado toda aquella mentirá, que podría costarle cualquier cosa o incluso la vida, pero no le importaría matarlo. El y nadie podría separarla de él. Le pertenecía. Le haría suya, por las buenas o por las malas. Se casarían y, como anteriormente había pensado, tendrían dos hermosos hijos. Y hasta que la muerte se separarían, para volverse a encontrar en el paraíso.

El señor Swan, lo siguió mirando de manera dura y fría; pero como su madre le había confesado una vez, nadie podía resistirse a su mirada.

-¿Señor...?

-Soy Edward Cullen.

-Bueno Edward, no sabía de tu existencia hasta ahora, por alguna razón Bella, no nos dijo nada de ti.-dijo, y miró hacia Bella.-Lo tenías muy escondido, ¿cuándo pensabas decirnos? A mí, tu madre y tu hermana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"¡Tierra cómeme ya!"_ Pensaba Bella, avergonzada con esta conversación.

-Yo... Yo quería que fuera sorpresa.-listo. Ahora no podrá despegarse a Edward, un tanto. Ni siquiera quería decir eso. Era todo lo contrario. Al menos, su padre no le preguntó más y sonrió un poco.

-Pues felicidades. Edward, espero que hagas a mi hija feliz, porque sino, te las verás conmigo. Eres bienvenido, chico.-Charlie extendió la mano hacia Edward y, él sin soltarla de la cadera, le extendió la otra mano y las estrecharon.

-De nada, señor Swan. El placer es mío.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, exhibiendo su dentadura perfecta y dientes blancos. Pudo oír, claramente, suspirar a Alice. _Tonta._

¿Cómo era posible que su padre no pusiera impedimentos, como había pasado anteriormente con los otros chicos? ¿Qué mosco le picaría? ¿Y las mentiras de el psicópata? ¿Se las creyó? Tenía qué admitir que sí sonaron muy reales, pero de todos modos.

-Dime, muchacho. ¿A qué has venido?-tomó asiento y Bella trato de sentarse, pero Edward le sentó en sus piernas. Podía sentir su miembro a través de los pantalones, y se sorprendió al saber de que tamaño era. Se volvió a sonrojar fuertemente. Pero desvió la vista de su padre.

-He venido por Bella, quiero que vayamos a cenar. Por nuestro pequeño aniversario. Tan sólo llevamos tres meses, pero no se imagina cuanto significa para mí señor Swan. Soy tan feliz al lado de su hija.

Sintió sus brazos en su estómago y abrazándola más a él. Esto no podía ser posible. Nada de esto es real. Sólo un sueño, en el cual despertarás y todo será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Su madre por fin habló:

-Pues felicidades chicos, que esperan para irse, no los entretenemos más. Bella ya nos contará los detalles de regreso, ¿no es así, querida?-preguntó la madre, fingiendo una sonrisa que conocía perfectamente.

-Claro, madre.-respondió ella, con suma educación pero con un tono frío.

Edward se paró junto con Bella, y despidiéndose de sus padres, salieron por la puerta hacia el perfecto Volvo plateado, que les esperaba en la acera. Antes de que entrará al coche, Edward le volvió a besar con más pasión y lujuria que el anterior.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sus manos subían y bajaban por los costados de su amada "_novia"_. E incluso tocaron, el suave cabello caoba de ella. Ahora Bella no se resistió, así que los dos lo podían disfrutar y sin que la familia la viera. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los suyos y que decir del sabor de su aliento ¡Se encontraba en el paraíso!

Delineó el labio de Bella y ella le abrió lentamente la boca para que su lengua empezará a degustar su boca a gusto. Bella gimió, y eso lo llevo a la cúspide. El beso se volvió más salvaje, pero tuvieron que separarse a causa del aire, eso no implicó que el despegara sus labios de su cremosa piel, siguió por el cuello, bajándole el cuello de tortuga hasta que su cuello fue descubierto y encontró la marca de hace días, la cual casi estaba por desaparecer y lo que hizo fue volver a chupar, mordisquear y lamer ese punto.

Las manos de Bella, viajaron hasta su sedoso y bronceado cabello, el cual empezó a masajear y él disfrutaba de la hermosa sensación que le brindaba _Su Morena_ a él. Gimió, y Bella se sorprendió. Río por su comportamiento y se alejó de ella, volviendo a subir su suerte de tortuga.

La vio tomando respiraciones, sonrojada, con el cabello alborotado y los labios un poco hinchados por sus besos.

_"Tan sexy."_ Tenía que guardar un recuerdo de aquello, y como todo caballero, abrió la puerta y la cerró cuando ella ya se encontraba dentro. Rodeó el carro y entró.

Una vez dentro, se giró hacia Bella, le tomó la mano izquierda y le besó los nudillos. En ningún momento le soltó la mano, ni cuando empezó a conducir hasta la carretera hacia Seattle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida, siguiendo su sesión de besos? ¿Es que acaso no le bastaba con haber investigado su dirección e ir a su casa a presentarse como su novio? ¿Y haberla, de nuevo, marcarla?

Tenía que tranquilizarse, se dijo a sí misma, tienes que hablar con él y decirle todo lo que sientes.

Nadie hablo en el transcurso hacia el "famoso" restaurante. El silencio no era cómodo, pero tampoco se sentía incómoda con la compañía del psicópata, que besaba muy bien. Miró de reojo a Edward y se dio cuenta que sonreía como un adolescente en su primera cita, ella simplemente suspiró y mejor dirigió su mirada a la ventana.

Todo se veía borroso, que no podía ver claramente y se fijó en la aguja que apuntaba los cien kilómetros por hora.

-¿Puedes bajar la velocidad? Me da miedo que choquemos y nos hagamos galleta de Volvo.-susurró y aferró más al cinturón de seguridad, mientras seguía viendo la ventana.

Edward río.-No te preocupes, nunca he tenido un accidente y dudo que quiera tenerlo, ahora, contigo. Nunca dejaría que nada te pase, ¿entiendes?-volteó hacia Bella y le miró a los ojos.

-¡Voltea, voltea! Ojos a la carretera.

-Tranquila, ¿esta bien así?-disminuyo su presión en el pedal hasta llegar a los ochenta y continuo.-Pero, odió conducir despacio.

-¡¿A esto le llamas despacio?! Crecí respetando las leyes de tráfico. Charlie es policía, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo se, pero tenemos que llegar temprano a nuestra reservación. Y de ahí, creo, mañana iremos con mi madre, quiero que la conozcas. Como yo con tu familia, tu con la mía.-murmuró, bajando considerablemente la velocidad, y estacionando el carro enfrente de un restaurante, de hermosa fachada.

No vestía de manera correcta, mientras que Edward parecía modelo. Con traje de oficina, desaliñado, pero perfecto. Como siempre.

Edward se adelantó y le abrió la puerta, tomándole la mano, le entregó las llaves la valet parking y entraron tomados de las manos.

-No visto de manera correcta, Edward.

-Tu eres preciosa vistiendo lo que sea, amor. No te preocupes lo que diga la gente.

En la recepción, les esperaba una rubia despampanante, vestida con un vestido rojo, acentuando su escultural figura. Bella se sintió cohibida. Pero le resto importancia, cuando se dirigieron a la mesa reservada por el Señor Cullen.

Edward le ayudó a sentarse, jalándole la silla y acomodando, de nuevo, cuando se sentó. Bella volteó para mirar bien el restaurante y solamente había gente de etiqueta, empresarios, gente con dinero que puede permitirse esto y disfrutar un buen rato. Ella seguía sin encajar. Tomó asiento enfrente suya y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te parece vivir en mi apartamento?

* * *

**¿Reviews? **

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí esta. El próximo ya se de que será y esta ¡uff! ,sólo espero que nos les molesté este tipo de contenido. Serán advertidas desde el principio, no quiero tener comentarios ofensivos, este Edward esta mentalmente mal, aparte de bipolar, esta loco por Bella y haría cualquier copa por ella.**

**Aparte creo que tengo un problema con las palabras que terminan con "mente", pero a mi cerebro no se le ocurre otra cosa, en fin...**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me motivan a continuar. Gracias! :) **

**Nos vemos.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/A: **

**Este capítulo contiene temas un poco fuertes para algunas lectoras, si no te gusta leer esto, Lemon explícito. ¡No lo hagas! Repito ¡No lo hagas! Y si por alguna extraña, (claro extraña, sarcasmo.), te gusta leer esto, como a mí, Bienvenida y solamente disfruta leyendo, como yo escribiendo. **

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Sorprendentemente, Bella no mostró sorpresa por aquella pregunta. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de decir "no"? Ninguna. Pero, ¿qué pasaría sí dijese que sí? Podía esperarse de todo. Y más de él, siendo un psicópata, que investigo en donde vivía, sin tener nada referente, sólo su número de teléfono.

-Amor...-Edward levantó la mano y la sacudió enfrente de su cara.-¿qué te parecería vivir conmigo?-preguntó.

De nuevo la dichosa pregunta y la típica respuesta:

-No lo sé.

Y en verdad no sabía que contestar, ósea ¿qué pasaría con el instituto? Sólo faltaba un mes para que acabara y llegara el turno de la universidad, pero primero tenía que mandar las solicitudes. ¿Su_ "queridísima"_ familia? Por un lado era bueno alejarse de su"madre y la insoportable de su hermana, pero por el otro, no quería dejar a su padre sólo, con la cínica de Renee y mucho menos a Jacob, su mejor amigo.

-Okay, no te preocupes. Sólo dime en esta misma semana, amor. Yo soy feliz teniéndote en mi apartamento, sólo para mí.-dijo, lo último con un toque de lujuria y una sonrisa picará.

Unos minutos después de haberse sentado en la mesa un poco asilada de las demás, llegó un mesero, vestido con el típico chaleco negro y pantalón negro, pero esté a excepción de otros, no tenía el moño negro, sino un clavel rojo en el lado derecho de su pecho.

Había que admitir, que era bastante guapo, no tanto como Edward; no habría nadie, absolutamente nadie que compitiera con semejante belleza. Pero el mesero, tenía lo suyo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. Estaba haciendo todo bien. Citas, novios, casarse, hijos, felices. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Aunque también se sentía un poco nervioso por la cena de mañana con su familia, ¿cómo la tratarían? ¿Se adaptaría al entorno familiar? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de su familia cuando la vieran?

Tendría que ser buena, porque Bella era espectacular, endemoniadamente hermosa y encantadora. Casi no la conocía, pero ella era perfecta. El amor de su vida por el resto de sus vidas.

El mesero rompió el silencio.

-Soy Riley, y esta noche seré su mesero. ¿Desean algunas bebidas?-dijo, y dando las cartas.

-Dos Coca-colas, por favor.-dijo Edward, mirándole, pero esté tenía la mirada posada en su amada Bella.

Rápidamente, Riley, anotó en una pequeña libreta que saco de su delantal negro y se fue sonriendo. Imbécil.

Aparté todo lo dijo mirándola ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! Ella era suya. Y Bella, también le sostuvo la mirada e incluso le sonrió. ¡Le sonrió! Era como sí estuvieran coqueteando descaradamente en su cara. No estaba pintado. Bella le oiría.

Se acercó a su rostro, como la mesa le permitía y le susurró:

-Por qué le sonríes, ¿eh?-su voz sonó fría, pero no importaba. Tenía que entender Bella, que era sólo suya. Isabella volteó hacia él y le miró consternada.-Mira Isabella, tu sólo eres mía, ¿entiendes? ¡Mía! No voy a dejar que un mesero me quite lo que me pertenece. Así qué deja de mirarlo.

Sonrió. Había espantado un poco a Su morena y eso le convenía. Le gustaba que ella tuviera un pequeño susto. Vio a Bella tragar su saliva y tomar la carta para esconderse de él.

-¿Qué pedirás, querida? ¿Quieres algo ligero? ¿Ensalada? ¿Carne? ¿Pollo? ¿Pescado? Tú pide lo que quieras, por mi está bien.-preguntó desesperado por saber que escogería.

¿Sería como las adolescentes, que cuidan de su figura, sólo comiendo ensaladas, para no subir de peso? O ¿sería una adolescente normal, que come de todo, pero en balance?

-Eh, lo que pidas tu estará bien.-murmuró, un tanto nerviosa.

-Cariño, puedes pedir lo que quieras... No me interesa cuanto cuesta, tú simplemente pídelo. Por ti gastaría todo mi dinero, aunque me pidieras cualquier cosa.

-No estoy acostumbrada a esto, eso es todo.

-Claro, amor.-divisó al mesero que venía con las dos Coca-colas y las colocó en la mesa redonda adornada con un fino mantel blanco con bordados hermosos.-Queremos dos platos de ravioles con champiñones.-dijo con la misma voz fría y temeraria.

-Ahora mismo, señor.-le contestó nervioso e intimidado Riley, que fue directamente a las cocinas.

Tardaría un poco con las comidas, pero tendría tiempo para concertar con Bella.

-Y dime Bella, ¿cuál el tu color favorito?

Tal vez fuera una pregunta tonta, pero el necesitaba saber todo de ella. Y en la información de le dio Jenks, no venían detalles, que encajarán de forma correcta con Bella.

La observó parpadear variar veces, asimilando la pregunta y vaciló al contestar:

-¿Me estas preguntando eso? ¿En serio? Acaso tus investigadores, no te lo dijeron. No te dijeron que vivía en Forks, no te dijeron en donde exactamente vivía, ¡¿no te lo dijeron?!-su tono ácido, le enfureció y entristeció.

Por una parte, le había pillado. Debió haberlo intuido, como cualquier persona, que siente que corre peligro. Pero, por otra parte no podía hablarle de esa forma; tenía que respetarlo. Ya le enseñaría después, en la cama. Por las buenas o por las malas.

-Quieres bajar la voz.-suspiró y trato de calmarse. No había necesidad de hacer una escena.-No, no me lo dijeron, ¿contenta? Quiero, si es posible, hacer bien y normal. Desde el principio. Como sí esto fuera nuestra primera cita, pero me la pones muy difícil, Bella.

En ese momento, llegó Riley con los platos y los colocó juntos con sus respectivos utensilios. A la derecha de ellos. Este ele siguió sonriendo a Bella, y ella también. Ya ni a él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tal vez si se fijara o coqueteara con otro hombre, Edward la dejaría. Pero lo dudaba. Estaba prendido a ella. Maldita mi suerte. Pensó Bella, antes de meterse en la boca un raviol.

Estaban deliciosos, que gimió en el acto de comer otro. Edward le miró boquiabierto. Pues no se esperaba esa reacción. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Rayos. Su mirada era puro deseo y lujuria. Ni siquiera estaba gimiendo a causa de él.

En ningún momento él dejo de verla, miraba cualquier movimiento. Cometieron en silencio, hasta eso era cómodo. El mesero no volvió a interrumpir después de como lo miró Edward.

Cuando hubieron terminado los dos de comer, el mesero llegó.

-Queremos la cuenta.-dijo Edward. Seguía con la voz fría y temeraria. Riley, por otro lado, la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos. Tenía que probar su teoría de que Edward la dejara.

-Por favor, Riley.-añadió Bella con un tono meloso y dulce mirándole directamente a los ojos, y sonriéndole cálidamente. Esto claramente enfureció a Edward e hizo que corriera a Riley por la cuenta.

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte así? Tu eres mía, Isabella. Y yo no comparto mis posesiones. No puedes coquetearle enfrente mío, ni a él ni a nadie más...

-Permíteme, voy al tocador.-lo interrumpió Edward.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Porqué Bella se estaba comportando así? ¿Acaso quería causarle celos? Porqué los estaba logrando. Tenía que castigarla, luego se encargaría del mesero ese. Aparte de que lo había provocado cuando gimió ante el de manera descarada comiendo simplemente unos ravioles; se supone que él tiene que hacerla gemir cuando su polla entré en ella. Y se haría. ¿Lo perdonaría por lo que le haría? Si, porque ella le amaba como de igual forma el la amaba.

Sacó las pastillas que siempre cargaba en caso de emergencia de su saco y volteó a los lados para que nadie pudiera ver lo que haría en segundos. Y también hacia el baño de mujeres para asegurarse de que Bella no vendría.

En el vaso de Coca-cola todavía lleno, una pastilla de Rofenol* cayó hasta el fondo y se disolvió con la misma cola. Bella volvió en segundos y no le miró, hasta que el hablo:

-Perdón por comportarme como un patán, es sólo que no quiero que esto se vea truncado por cualquier persona. Ya tendremos más citas. Perdóname, Bella. Por favor.-suplicó. Todo aquello era mentira por supuesto, pero si logró engañar a su padre, ¿porqué no a ella?

Ella pareció pensarlo por un momento y tras varias veces de fruncir su ceño, cedió.

-Esta bien.

Cuando vino Riley, le siguió mirando a Su Morena, pero ella pareció más entretenida jugando con la pajilla de la soda. Pagó y Bella hizo lo que quería; tomó lo que sobraba de Coca-cola.

Sólo en unos minutos, la pastilla haría reacción y ella estaría bajo su cuerpo.

Salieron del restaurante, fijado que la rubia le miraba con deseo. Pero el sólo tenía ojos para Su Morena. El valet parking, llegó en unos minutos con su bello Volvo y le abrió la puerta a Bella.

Justo cuando empezaba a arrancar a su apartamento, Bella se perdió en sus sueños sumamente profundos, gracias a la pastilla. Edward sonrío y se encaminó a su apartamento, feliz de no poder esperar a hacerla suya.

Una vez que llegaron a su departamento, Edward cargó a la inconsciente de Bella, estilo novia hasta su piso. No se encontraba nadie y eso no levantaba sospechas de lo a continuación haría. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y entraron.

Tenía que poseerla, a como diera lugar. Presentía que después de eso, se arrepentiría, pero disfrutaría todo aquella noche. Aunque ella no lo percibiera del mismo modo que el, sería la misma satisfacción de que estuviese despierta. Pudiera que lo hiciesen de nuevo en la mañana, ya Bella despierta.

Una vez que llegaron hasta el último piso, salió, sacó sus llaves, sin dejar de cagar a Su Morena y entró. Cerró la puerta con una patada y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el apartamento, no querría una sorpresa como la de Tanya, hace unos meses.

Camino por la sala, cruzando la cocina, comedor y unas habitaciones de huéspedes hasta llegar a la suya. Ahora todo era perfecto. Nadie detendría nada, ni ella misma. En una horas estaría despierta, suponiendo que hubiera administrado poco droga en la bebida, pero tampoco fue mucha. Decidió dejar la luz prendida de la extravagante lámpara de su mueble al lado de cama, King Size.

Obviamente, había preparado todo, para cuando ella llegará. Con colchas doradas y, unas sedosas y blancas sábanas la tomaría. Junto con su virginidad.

La acostó cuidadosamente en su cama y se pegó a la pared para ver aquella muchacha tendida inconsciente en su cama. La imagen que le brindaba era magnífica y hermosa. Su cabello caoba, alrededor de su perfecto rostro de diosa. Y, aunque tuviera esos jeans ajustados y un suéter cuello de tortuga negro, se veía hermosa.

Se quedo por segundos, minutos, horas; viéndola y recordando cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo. Curvas, formas, tamaños... Simplemente perfecta. Y sólo para él.

Poco a poco se fue acercando su cuerpo al de Su morena, colocándose justo encima de ella, soportando su peso en su codo y mano. Empezó a besarla lentamente y con todo el amor que profesaba en aquel momento, pero conforme los segundos pasaron, el beso se volvió salvaje y pasional. Ella, como era de esperarse, no contestaba, pero se sentía satisfecho.

Entreabrió su boca y empezó a explorar los manjares que Bella daba. Su sabor y olor eran exquisitos. Jadeaba por falta de aire, pero carecía de importancia. Era un hijo de puta con suerte.

Después, paso a su cuello, en el cual se encontraba su marca de un color morado. Chupo el lóbulo de su oreja y casi pudo distinguir un gemido por parte de ella. Pero fue caí imposible este hecho. Rápidamente le quitó el suéter y se encontró con una blusa color crema, que se ajustaba a la curva de sus pechos y su estrecha cintura.

Atrapó su cintura y con las rodillas reflexionadas, entre las piernas de Bella, una en su centro y la otra a lado de su muslo. Besó su clavícula, marcando otros chupetones en contraste con su piel de porcelana. Sus manos, lentamente, empezaron a subir su su abdomen plano hasta sus pechos. Sus manos abarcaron sus dos montes y estos reaccionaron, con sus pezones erectos.

Con su dedo índice y el pulgar capturó los pezones de Bella, y comenzó a pellizcar a través de la tela de su blusa. Luego Bella parecía dormida y de vez en cuando soltaba suspiros. Por un momento, de debatía en lo que estaba haciendo y las consecuencias que traería esto, pero ya no podía parar y si alguien lo detenía, lo mataría.

Emprendió su boca a sus pechos y comenzó a chupar, sin importar la blusa y el sostén. Las corrientes eléctricas que sentía, no se podía comparar con nada que haya sentido antes.

Aceleradamente le quitó la blusa, para quedarse sin aire al encontrar su sostén azul eléctrico, que hacia que su piel de porcelana se acentuará más. Sin duda alguna, para tener dieciocho años, tenía un cuerpo digno de una súper modelo. Aunque su estatura fuera diminutiva no importaba demasiado.

Alzó a Su Morena por la espalda, para encontrar los broches de aquel estorboso sostén, que no le permitían ver las cúspides de Bella. Cuando finalmente cedió el broche, no asimilaba las preciosuras de los pechos de Bella. No tan grandes, pero no tan pequeños. Perfectos para que en sus manos cupieran. Pezones de un color rosado, adornaban los pechos de su amada.

Tenía que memorizar todo aquello. Su gran erección dolía, trataba de salir de los pantalones. Era incómodo.

No perdió el tiempo y sus manos volvieron a tocarlos, inmediatamente, sus pezones se volvieron erectos, al toque de sus grandes manos. Con el dedo pulgar e índice comenzó a pellizcar los pezones, los cuales se volvieron duros ante el tacto.

Su boca volvió a atacar la Bella, aún dormida, no contestó como él quería, pero algo era algo. El beso se volvió más salvaje y posesivo. Como sí aquello, la fuera a reclamar como suya.

A falta de aire, fue descendiendo hasta su cuello, clavícula, el inicio de sus pechos y finalmente sus erectos pezones. Sujetó uno con su mano y el otro fue devorado por su boca.

Chupó, mordisqueó, adoró y lamió su pezón; cómo sí su vida dependiera de ello. El otro pecho, junto la pezón, en ningún momento fue desatendido. Pellizcaba suavemente, y en ocasiones, jalaba agresivamente el rozado pezón.

La textura era suave contra su lengua y dientes. Su sabor adictivo e increíble. No querría imaginar a alguien más, haciendo esto. Ella es pura y casta. Y sería la concepción de su primer heredero. Esto haría que jamás se separaría de él, estarían siempre unidos por su pequeño bebé. Después de esto se casarían y se irían a vivir lejos de los males, que podrían ocasionar o crear peligros para su familia.

Cambio de pecho e hizo exactamente lo mismo. Ya podía imaginar a su bebé mamando sus regordetes pechos llenos de leche. Dándole de comer a su pequeño primogénito o primogénita. Sería una hermosa madre e imagen.

_"Ya pasará, paciencia."_ Pensó.

Cuando hubo acabado con sus pechos, hizo un recorrido con su saliva y bajo lentamente por su abdomen plano, que en un futuro, cargaría a su bebé, hecho con el amor de su padre, pensaba Edward, disfrutando el sabor de Bella. La pura perfección.

De repente se encontró con el botón de sus jeans. Lo desabrochó y cautelosamente los fue bajando. Hasta aventarlos por algún lugar de su dormitorio. Al igual que sus Converse y sus calcetas.

Sus pequeñas bragas hacia juego con su sostén. Esto lo llevo a la cima del placer. Se corrió en sus pantalones, como un alborotado adolescente de dieciséis o diecisiete años. Un gruñido salió de su pecho y trato de controlar su respiración. Esto era muy abrumador.

Doloroso y placentero.

Doblo las rodillas de Bella y las separo, hasta dejarla expuesta ante él, pero exceptuando las moletas bragas. Las arrancó de un jalón y quedo maravillado con la vista. Totalmente sin un vello. Su coño rosado brillaba con la excitación que sentía inconscientemente Bella; que en ocasiones emitía gemidos de placer y esto iba directamente a su polla erecta.

Tuvo qué tranquilizarse para no atacar violentamente el coño de su amada, aunque el aire estaba impregnado con su olor y era imposible no detenerse.

Empezó a impartir besos por su pie derecho y fue subiendo hasta llegar a la cara interna de su muslo. El centro de Bella, irradiaba calor desde su distancia. Y que decir del olor. ¡Uff! Repitió lo mismo con el izquierdo, y separo más las piernas de Bella aún flexionadas, hasta que su rostro se fue acercando a su coló brillante.

Dio una lamida por toda su raja y se quedó fascinado con su sabor. Era algo dulce y salado al mismo tiempo, fascinante y adictivo. Se encontraba en el cielo.

Buscó entre sus pliegues y encontró su botón de nervios. Bella arqueó su espalda, siguiendo inconsciente. Edward le encantó como reaccionaba Su Morena, a sus atribuciones en su clítoris.

Rodeó su clítoris con sus dientes y con el dedo corazón, lentamente introdujo el dedo en su coño y el calor lo atrapo inmediatamente. Era fantástica la sensación, lo estrecho y caliente que era su coño. Esto creó una erección aún más dolorosa.

Continuó mordisqueando su botón de placer y rápidamente introdujo otro dedo y empezar una fricción con sus suaves paredes. El ritmo que marcó era delirante, al menos para Bella. Él disfrutaba su sabor. Sabor de los deliciosos manjares que producía Bella, al ser penetrada con sus dedos.

-Ah.-Bella emitió un bajó gemido. Cielo santo. Pensaba Edward, al disfrutar de eso pequeños sonidos.

Ahora, con tres dedos dentro de ella, simulando que su polla era la que se encontraba adentro y con el dedo pulgar girando violentamente el clítoris de Bella, llego al orgasmo. Edward bebió toda aquella excitación de ella, y aún así, no quedo satisfecho. Necesitaba probar más.

Su boca arrasó los labios vaginales de Bella, y con sus dedos los abrió, para luego hundir su lengua en su entrada caliente y follarla con sus labios y lengua. Su Morena seguía inconsciente, pero esto no prohibía que involuntariamente levantara las caderas y emitir gemidos roncos.

Su erección, más dolorosa que antes, estallo de nuevo en sus pantalones. Que desperdicio. Necesitaba sentirla dentro de ella. Sentir el calor y la abertura estrecha de su amada.

Se quitó la camisa, los pantalones, zapatos y calcetas; para quedar desnudo al igual que ella. Lástima que ella no pudiera apreciarlo. Se separó de Bella y tocó su polla, orgullosamente larga, con la mano derecha. Empezó a bombear de arriba a abajo, masajendo la cabeza con el dedo pulgar, como su glande con los mismo movimientos.

-¡Ugh! ¡Bella!-gimió Edward, aún cerrado en su placer propio.

Esto lo llevó a explotar la burbuja que se creó abajo de su estómago. Se corrió y espació su semen por la raja de Bella, que seguía abierta a él.

La imagen, fue tan maravillosa que se quedó absorto por varios minutos. Hasta qué lentamente y dulcemente se subió encima de Isabella, y la besó con todo el amor que profesaba en ese instante. El beso fue dulce y lento.

Tomó su polla y la guía por los pliegues cálidos de Bella, cuando la cabeza de su polla toco los pliegues de _Su Morena_, gruño del placer y poco a poco fue introduciéndolo centímetro a centímetro. Tenía que recordar todo aquel momento mágico entre los dos.

Su estrechez y lo caliente que estaba, lo llevaron, de nuevo, a la cima. Trató de no violarla en ese instante, con su placer llevándolo a tocar el cielo. Trató de ser delicado, ya que era la primera vez de Bella. Pero, cómo fue abriéndose paso a la cavidad de Bella, no encontró su barrera o himen, que marcará que era virgen.

¡¿Quién pudo haber tocado a su Bella?! ¡¿Cómo es que Bella, no le comentó ningún novio?! ¡Lo voy a matar cuando lo encuentre! de eso no cabe duda. ¡Y Bella me dará una muy buena explicación!

Enojado y frustrado por haber hecho perder la consciencia de Bella, entró en ella de un sólo golpe. Sintió que su cavidad se adaptó a su tamaño y dilatarse para que entrara por completo.

-Ah... ¡Eres tan fuerte,_ Mi Morena!_-gritó y con un gruñido ronco, cuando volvió a penetrarla.

Los únicos sonidos que se oían en la habitación eran los golpes de piel contra piel, y los gemidos, gruñidos e incoherencias que decía Edward. Bella pocas veces gimió y esto colmo a Edward más.

Sus embestidas se volvieron violentas y rápidas. Mientras veía los pechos de Bella sacudirse por las salvajes penetraciones de Edward. Que erótico. Edward podía sentir su orgasmo venir, así que decidió acelerar el paso; posó su pulgar en el clítoris de Bella, causando que se corriera, aún inconsciente, y lo pellizcó haciendo que apretará más a Edward y este se corriera en el coño de Bella.

-¡Bella! ¡Ah! Te amo-grito Edward, haciendo evidente a los vecinos de cosas hacía.

El semen y la excitación de Bella, salieron con el coño de Bella y Edward poco satisfecho, la volvió a observar. En este momento sus espermatozoides estaban viajando por la vagina y su sistema reproductor para encontrarse con su óvulo y fecundarlo. En unos nueves meses, esperaba, naciera su hermoso bebé.

_Pero para estar seguros-_pensó_-Tengo que hacerle el amor las veces necesarias o hasta que me caiga rendido a su lado._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y pegajoso. En la parte de su entrepierna sintió más dolor. La cama era muy cómoda, y más las suaves y sedosas sábanas que la cubrían. Talló sus ojos y abriendo los ojos, adaptandose a la luz del sol, fijó la mirada al cuarto en el cual se encontraba. Era bastante bonito, pero es de hombre. Joder. Estaba desnuda. Y el dolor seguía, eso significaba que había tenido relaciones sexuales.

En el aire, impregnado, volaba un aire bastante conocido. Pensó por varios minutos, para luego atragantarse con su saliva y toser violentamente. Abrió los ojos y volteó hacia su derecha, para sorprenderse al encontrar una espalda ancha, blanca con pecas. Obviamente también estaba desnudo, con tan sólo una sábana tapándole hasta las caderas. _Sexy._

_¿Sexy? ¿En serio, Bella? ¡Qué estas pensado!_ Se regaló a sí misma.

Estaba claro que era Edward, pero ¿cómo es que había terminado allí? Casi no podía recordar la noche anterior. Tal vez... Se acostaron. Era muy probable. Necesitaba salir ahora mismo de allí. El estaba profundamente dormido, que ni siquiera su tosidos, lo habían despertado.

Buscó su ropa en la habitación y para cuando se visto, trato de encontrar un baño, sólo para lavar su cara y tratar de asimilar lo que hizo la noche pasada. Ni se dignó a ver su cuerpo, luego se lamentaría. Cuando término, salió sin hacer ruido y busco la puerta principal entre el grande y amplio departamento de Edward. ¿Era aquí en donde él quería que viviera?

Justo antes de que tocara el botón para llamar el ascensor, alguien le tomó del brazo ejerciendo una fuerza soportable. Volteó y encontró a un Edward furioso.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

***Actúa incrementando la actividad del ****ácido gamma-aminobutírico**** (GABA), un neurotransmisor inhibidor que se encuentra en el cerebro, al facilitar su unión con el receptor GABAérgico. Posee actividad hipnótica, anticonvulsivante, sedante, relajante muscular y amnesia.**

**Se que me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero me hez complicado escribir un capítulo largo. Pero en fin, aquí esta. **

**Sí ustedes comentan cinco comentarios, yo continuo la historia, ¿les parece? Me sería más fácil saber cuales son sus opiniones de esta loca historia.**

**Si tienen dudas o preguntas, no duden en hacerla y yo las contestare en el siguiente episodio. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, son gratificante para mi. Sin más, me despido. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, si comentan.**


	7. NOTA

Perdón por no actualizar, pero necesito saber si quieren que Bella no haga nada contra Edward o le pelee, o alguna idea que se les ocurra, si me ayudaran el capítulo seria mucho mejor y estaría en unos días.

Espero que me ayuden.

La nota de borrara y subiré el capítulo como normalmente lo hago.

Gracias. :)


End file.
